Drabbles  Sev Dodói
by As Snapetes
Summary: Certo dias as Snapetes ficaram sabendo que o Severus esteve adoentado e resolveram ajudá-lo. Série de Drabbles  contos de 100 palavras  com o tema, Sev dodói.


Madrugada dessas nós ficamos sabendo que o Sev estava adoentado, tadinho. Para tentar dar uma força para ele se recuperar, resolvemos relembrar em drabbles alguns momentos em que ele foi bem cuidado por tantas pessoas que o adoram.

Mas antes de seguirmos com as drabbles, quero deixar bem claro que nenhuma das autoras aqui é a J. K. Rowling ou pensa que tem algum direito sobre Harry Potter ou qualquer outro personagem de sua saga.

Agora sim, vamos cuidar do Sev…

(Texto de Introdução da FerPorcel - Retirado do Caldeirão do Snape)

* * *

><p>Título: Gripe?<p>

Autora: Naara Andrade

Palavras: 100

Naquela fatídica – ou não, segundo a maioria esmagadora dos alunos – tarde, Severo Snape não apareceu para ministrar suas aulas. O aviso foi dado sem demora pelo professor substituto, mas o que eles não sabiam, e que se desenrolava naquele exato momento vários metros abaixo, encravado nas rochas que sustentavam Hogwarts, era que seu professor espirrava. Freneticamente. Cada espirro fazia uma parte da pele do rosto inchar e culminar em uma bolha amarelada.

— Malditos… ah…ahh…ATCHIM! Weasleys!

Sua recém-assistente o observava esquivar-se do pano embebido em água morna, em silêncio, cheia de compaixão pelo seu antigo e sempre carrancudo professor.

* * *

><p>Título: Resiliência<p>

Autora: FerPorcel

Palavras: 100

Severo arfou, segurando um gemido ao descer o corpo castigado no banho batizado com poções que preparava até em sonho. Para Severo, a maravilha do corpo físico perdera o encanto, substituído pelo cansaço e irritação com sua resistente insistência em não sucumbir.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir um peso na testa, esperando ver o rosto da única pessoa que parecia se encantar com sua resiliência. Pronta para dar vazão a toda frustração e dor, a boca de Severo parou, aberta, ao ver olhos que nunca imaginara que o olhariam daquela forma.

— Relaxe — Srta. Granger pediu —, eu cuido de você.

* * *

><p>Título: O Melhor Remédio<p>

Autora: Claire D'Lune

Palavras: 200

Eileen escuta batidas à porta. Cansada do trabalho diário, do marido e preocupada com o filho doente, ela espreita por uma pequena fresta e vê a pequena menina de cabelos ruivos.

— Severo está doente, menina. Por favor, vá embora.

— Eu sei, senhora. Pode, por favor, entregar isto a ele?

A menina empurra um pequeno embrulho pela porta que Eileen recebe agradecida por ela não insistir em entrar.

Ela caminha até o quarto e vê o filho febril, deitado na cama, fitando a janela.

— Olhe o que aquela menina ruiva lhe trouxe.

Ela entrega o presente, e ele, mesmo abatido, sorri para ela.

— Obrigado, mamãe. — Ela se sente aquecida pela felicidade dele enquanto ele rasga o pacote, então ela vê várias folhas que estavam dentro.

Ele mexe nas folhas e seu olhos brilham quando entende o que aquilo significa, mas a deixa intrigada.

— Mas, o que é isso?

— São folhas do lago, mamãe, eu e Lilly íamos lá hoje e eu acho que como não pude ir, ela trouxe parte do lago até mim. — Ele continuou feliz e algumas folhas voaram pelo quarto.

Naquela tarde, o riso e o amor preencheram a casa.

* * *

><p>Título: Chá de Gengibre<p>

Autora: Shey Snape

Palavras: 100

Ruídos denunciavam alguém na casa. Adrenalina nas veias arrepiou o corpo quente, apesar do tempo gelado. Varinha em punho, passos silenciados pelo feitiço. À frente, som de água, metal e irritação elucidou o mistério. Resignado, entrou na cozinha.

— O que você pensa…

— …onde diabos está o mel e o gengibre?

— Mãe… — suspirou. — Segunda porta à direita.

— Obrigada. Agora suba, pare de andar descalço?

Calor da mão no rosto só não antecipou o cheiro do gengibre e canela.

— Você está ardendo!

— Estou bem.

— Está rouco!

— Mãe!…

— Cale-se, tome seu chá.

* * *

><p>Título: Flores II<p>

Autora: Shey Snape

Palavras: 100

Traição. Sangue. Abandono. Eram odores que impregnavam aquele ambiente empoeirado e envelhecido.

Passos rangiam o assoalho da Casa dos Gritos, trazendo consigo algo novo, delicado. Flores.

O fio de vida que sustentava Severo Snape, sentiu esperança naquele aroma, e no calor da mão em seu cabelo.

Tentou falar.

— Agora não. Depois.

Não ouviu feitiços. Poções amargas escorregaram garganta abaixo antes dele acordar.

Novos aromas, um em especial fez seu estomago retorcer, ansioso.

— Está com fome? — Ela sorria.

— Papoula, eu…

— Não há nada o que dizer. Você nos salvou. Agora coma.

— Mas… Por quê?…

— Você… Dumbledore. Tinha que haver um plano.

* * *

><p>Título: Sem título<p>

Autora: Marina Snape

Palavras: 100

Por vezes, o algoz toma formas inesperadas e se traveste de um doce anjo. Calor, corpo dolorido, o ar faltando, a consciência falhando. Exaurido, fechou os olhos para resistir melhor. O maxilar fortemente fechado rangia. Jamais o fariam abrir a boca. Todos os anos como espião lhe valeriam para alguma coisa. Uma gota de suor cortou a fronte, dependurando-se no nariz. Lutaria até a morte. O tom da inquisidora alterou-se.

— Severo Snape! — Se o nome era completo, a coisa estava feia para ele. — É só uma poção para gripe, deixa de criancice e abre a boca?

* * *

><p>Título: Garota Infernal<p>

Autora: Magalud

Palavras: 120

Severo Snape, boticário famoso, professor aposentado de Hogwarts, queria vociferar vitupérios aos quatro ventos e garantir a qualquer alma capaz de escutar e sobreviver a seus insultos que estava bem, que só precisava de descanso e paz. Mas a garota infernal estava atrás dele de instante em instante, sem descanso, oferecendo beberagens que ele sabia serem absolutamente ineficazes.

Mas dizer isso àqueles olhos azuis tão cheios de ternura e sabedoria? Como ferir aquela alma sensível e delicada?

E lá vinha ela de novo, com outra sopinha.

— Você precisa se fortalecer. Nunca é boa ideia menosprezar uma infestação de traquizinos.

Luna sorria e Severo esquecia toda a irritação e o gosto repugnante da sopa preparada com tanto carinho por sua esposa.

* * *

><p>Título: Excesso<p>

Autora: Clau Snape

Palavras: 100

O suor gotejava sobre o rosto pálido. Ele tentava a todo custo manter-se de pé.

A poção que a bruxa à sua frente lhe forçava a tomar queimava feito fel, e ele não sabia o que era pior.

Ouviu a voz dela ralhando como se tivesse seis anos de idade.

— Espero que isso lhe sirva de lição! Onde já se viu um homem da sua idade chegar a esse ponto.

— Mas… eu…

— Nada de mas, outra carraspana dessas e o senhor vai dormir no sofá, entendeu?

Assentiu por saber que era voto vencido.

— Está bem, Hermione.

* * *

><p>Título: Pergaminhos e Enxaqueca<p>

Autora: Catarina Barbosa — debutando no Caldeirão! \o/

Palavras: 100

A cabeça latejava. Por que pedira dois metros de pergaminho àqueles cabeças-ocas? Invariavelmente, dois metros de imbecilidades que lhe causavam pontadas agudas nas têmporas. Em compensação, cada pergaminho corrigido o aproximava mais do texto pelo qual tanto esperava, que compensaria todas as baboseiras lidas até então e que seria, misteriosamente, um bálsamo para sua dor. Sim, o texto da Irritante-Sabe-Tudo grifinória sutilmente diminuía a enxaqueca do Mestre de Poções, provocada por horas de trabalho. O que Severo Snape não sabia era que Hermione Granger enfeitiçava os próprios pergaminhos com substâncias calmantes e analgésicas, para amenizar o sofrimento de seu professor.

* * *

><p>Gostaram? então que tal uma reviews? Nós adoramos recebe-las!<p>

Bjin

Shey Snape


End file.
